WHY DO YOU HELP ME
by Ai Cute
Summary: Sejak jaman dulu, keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze adalah dua musuh bebuyutan. Keduanya sering terlibat persaingan hingga ke anak turunnya. Suatu hari keluarga Uchiha jatuh bangkrut dan jadi gelandangan. Tapi, kenapa ya si bungsu Namikaze justru mengulurkan tangannya untuk keluarga itu? FemNaru, bad-Namikaze family. Genderbender


Why do you help me

Summary : Sejak jaman dulu, keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze adalah dua musuh bebuyutan. Keduanya sering terlibat persaingan hingga ke anak turunnya. Suatu hari keluarga Uchiha jatuh bangkrut dan jadi gelandangan. Tapi, kenapa ya si bungsu Namikaze justru mengulurkan tangannya untuk keluarga itu? FemNaru, bad-Namikaze family. Genderbender

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, Fem Naru, bashing beberapa chara.

Pair : -

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Saat kau merasa dunia ini menghimpitmu**

 **Saat dunia ini menjatuhkanmu ke jurang keputus asaan**

 **Saat kau merasa tak ada tempat untukmu berpijak**

 **Dan... Saat kau merasa kematian lebih baik**

 _ **Tapi...**_

 _ **Please don't sad**_

 _ **La tahzan**_

 _ **Jangan sedih**_

 _ **Jangan putus asa**_

 _ **Karena Tuhan akan selalu ada untukmu, mendengar keluh kesahmu, dan jadi penopang hidupmu**_

 _ **Bantuannya akan datang dari arah yang tak disangka-sangka**_

 _ **Selama kau...**_

 _ **Tak pernah berputus asa dari rahmatnya**_

 _ **Selama kau...**_

 _ **Selalu percaya Tuhan selalu ada untuk kita**_

 _ **...**_

Itachi melirik sang adik yang berwajam masam. Adiknya terlihat ogah-ogahan melangkah. Beberapa kali, dia menendang kerikil yang beterbangan tak tentu arah, untuk menyalurkan emosinya. Tangannya mencekram erat tas ransel berisi barang-barang seadanya. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Jangan marah-marah terus! Percuma!"

"Hn." Balas adiknya acuh. Ia paham perkataan kakaknya itu, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan rasa amarah yang menggumpal dalam dadanya.

"Sampai kapan kita berjalan, aniki? Aku lelah." keluh Sasuke, si bungsu.

Itachi menatap adiknya sendu. 'Aku juga tak tahu.' Pikirnya. Ia tak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah, menembus dinginnya malam di musim dingin ini. Tapi, ia tak bisa memperlihatkan wajah putus asanya pada sang adik tercinta. "Sampai menemukan tempat berteduh." Kata Itachi tak yakin.

"Cih." Gumam adiknya mendecih, kesal.

Kepalanya menengadah ke atas langit, melihat kelamnya sang langit yang hanya berhiaskan ribuan kemilau bintang. Ia cukup bersyukur, malam ini tidak hujan. Jadi mereka tidak menggigil kedinginan karena kehujanan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, bergegas mengikuti langkah sang kakak yang sudah jauh di depan.

Sasuke membuang segala kenangan manisnya kala ia dan keluarganya masih berjaya dulu di belakang. Tak ada gunanya mengingat-ingat hal itu, karena hanya akan menambah rasa sakit yang amat sangat di dada. Saat ini fokus utamanya hanya satu, menemukan tempat untuk berteduh sementara waktu.

"Sepertinya bangunan di depan kosong. Kita bisa istirahat sejenak di sana." kata Itachi menunjuk sebuah gedung tua yang dulunya sebuah klinik. Ada sebuah plang kayu bertuliskan gedung ini akan dirobohkan tanggal 7 Juli 2015. 'Masih ada sisa 5 hari lagi.' pikir Itachi.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

Ia tanpa banyak bicara, melompati pagar berduri, diikuti Itachi. Ayah mereka menuntun sang istri yang badannya agak lemah, mencari lubang menganga untuk dimasuki, dibantu dua anaknya yang sudah ada di dalam. Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung yang suram, kotor dan gelap itu.

Itachi dan Sasuke dengan cekatan membersihkan tempat itu sekedarnya untuk tempat istirahat keluarga kecil mereka. Itachi menarik kain-kain lusuh dan beberapa kardus dan potongan kayu yang bertebaran untuk dijadikan alas tidur kedua orang tuanya. Ia dan Sasuke mengalah. Mereka rela tidur beralaskan kertas koran karena hanya itu yang bisa mereka dapatkan.

"Besok, apa rencana kita aniki?" tanya Sasuke mengajak sang kakak berbincang sejenak.

"Mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal yang baru."

"Semoga saja kita dapat. Kasihan Ka san."

"Ya," desah Itachi mengamini.

Ia merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping agar lebih enak berbincangnya. Tapi ternyata sang adik sudah pulas. Mungkin karena kelelahan setelah seharian berjalan kaki keliling kota tanpa makan sesuap pun. Itachi mengelus rambut sang adik lembut. Ia kembali merubah posisinya jadi terlentang, menatap langit. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarganya beberapa minggu ini.

Uchiha dulunya adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya raya, sebanding dengan kelaurga Namikaze. Perusahaan mereka bertebaran dimana-mana. Suatu hari, datanglah keluarga Sabaku yang lalu jadi rekanan ayahnya. Karena dulunya pernah berteman dengan kepala keluarga itu, Fugaku berniat menjodohkan putra sulung mereka, Obito dengan putri keluarga itu yakni Temari.

Semua berjalan lancar hingga suatu hari, Obito yang sudah menggantikan posisi sang ayah mengalami kecelakaan bersama tunangannya ketika dinas di Yokohama. Obito diperkirakan tewas di tempat, atau terseret oleh arus sungai Kanzashi yang meluap. Hanya Temari yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Ia hanya mendapat luka-luka kecil.

Sejak itulah keluarga Uchiha hancur lebur. Keluarga Sabaku dengan licik, merubah kepemilikian Uchiha group dengan nama Sabaku Temari. Tak hanya sampai di situ saja, mereka juga menendang keluarga Uchiha ke jalanan. Gara-gara itulah, kini Itachi, Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya menggelandang di jalan.

"Aniki..." desah Itachi, resah memikirkan sang kakak sulung. Ia tak menyalahkan sang kakak. Ia tahu kakaknya amatlah baik dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Ia hanya sedih melihat nasib malang sang kakak yang mati di usia muda. Mana mereka tak menemukan jasad sang kakak hingga kini pula.

Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Itachi menangis tanpa suara di keheningan malam bertemankan deru angin yang berhembus dan suara binatang malam yang berkeliaran. Ia mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya seorang diri. Ia ingin menumpahkan segala kesedihannya agar esok ia bisa bangkit, demi ibunya yang sakit-sakitan, ayahnya yang sudah tua, dan adiknya yang seharusnya masih duduk di bangku kuliah.

...*****...

Itachi mengelap peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya, sebelum kembali mengayunkan kapaknya membelah bebatuan. Ya, sekarang ini, Itachi bekerja sebagai buruh kasar. Ia ikut terlibat dalam proyek konstruksi jalan. Ia terpaksa bekerja kasar karena hanya di tempat itulah ia diterima.

"Oy, Chi. Istirahat. Nanti dilanjutkan lagi!" seru Kisame, salah satu rekan kerjanya. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Hidan, Zetsu, dan Deidara. Di sana, Pain sang pemilik proyek sedang ngobrol dengan Kakuzu, mandor mereka yang super duper pelitnya minta ampun.

"Iya, tinggal dikit lagi. Nanti aku nyusul." Kata Itachi merasa nanggung. Tinggal dikit lagi pekerjaannya selesai.

"Oke." Kata Kisame.

Teman-temannya sudah sibuk makan, ketika Itachi datang. Ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang lagi asyik menghisap sepuntung rokok di sudut yang lain. Itachi tersenyum maklum dan duduk di samping Deidara, pria tercantik diantara para buruh yang bekerja bersamanya.

Hei, jangan menuduh Itachi homo atau sejenisnya. Tidak, Itachi masih normal. Ia menyebut Deidara pria cantik karena memang parasnya cantik seperti barbie. Meski demikian, Deidara tetaplah pria. Ia kuat bekerja di tengah terik, membangun jalan atau bangunan lainnya bersama mereka. Jadi jangan berani memanggilnya cewek atau cantik kalau tak mau menginap di rumah sakit.

"Oy, Chi. Adikmu datang, tuh!" kata Deidara menunjuk seorang remaja cowok yang sangat tampan dengan kostum badutnya berlari dari arah Barat.

Oh ya, demi membantu keuangan keluarga, Sasuke bekerja jadi badut di taman bermain. Ia tak bisa ongkang-ongkang kuliah menikmati masa remaja, sedangkan ayahnya banting tulang jadi petugas kebersihan, ibunya jadi pelayan, dan kakaknya yang jadi kuli.

"Chi, gawat. Ka san..Hah hah hah...Ka San masuk rumah sakit." Teriak sang adik dengan wajah panik.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Katanya, tiba-tiba Ka san pingsan saat sedang kerja."

Wajah Itachi pucat pasi. Ia tahu kesehatan ibunya semakin memburuk sejak mereka jatuh miskin. Tapi, ia tak mengira akan seburuk itu. Ia pun pamitan pada bosnya yang diijinkan karena kebetulan pekerjaan mereka sudah hampir selesai hari ini. Itachi berlari bersama Sasuke ke rumah sakit, biar hemat. Biaya naik bus kan lumayan besar.

Itachi merasa terpukul ketika ia diberi tahu dokter kalau ibunya terkena sakit liver dan harus segera operasi. Ibunya menolak operasi dan minta pulang saja. "Aku sudah sehat, hanya kelelahan." Kata ibunya menolak dirawat. Padahal tubuh ibunya menggigil, menahan rasa sakit. Akhirnya dokter memberikan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Susah payah mereka membayar uang berobat dan sekaligus menebus obat untuk ibu mereka. Semua gaji Sasuke, plus separuh gaji sang ayah dan Itachi amblas, hari itu juga. Sisa gaji keduanya digunakan untuk membayar utang-utang mereka bulan lalu. Di dompet mereka, kini hanya tersisa uang 1 lembar 5000 yen. Itu mana cukup untuk biaya makan mereka berempat.

Mereka akhirnya membeli satu bungkus makanan untuk ibu mereka yang sedang sakit. Sasuke, Itachi, dan Fugaku harus merelakan diri tidur dengan perut kosong yang hanya diganjal oleh air putih. Tak apa. Semua ini demi ibu mereka. Mereka rela lapar, asal ibu mereka sehat. Karena, ibulah penopang hidup mereka dan membuat mereka bisa bertahan hingga detik ini.

Nasib sial masih saja memayungi mereka. Keesokannya, pemilik kontrakan datang menagih uang sewa. Karena tak mampu membayar, mereka pun diusir ke jalanan. Lagi-lagi, mereka harus kembali berjalan kaki mencari tempat tinggal yang baru. Untung mereka punya teman seperti Kisame. Ia bersedia menampung Itachi sekeluarga. Tapi untuk itu, mereka harus menempuh perjalanan panjang dengan berjalan kaki.

Di tengah perjalanan, ibunya batuk-batuk hebat. Mereka beristirahat di emperan toko sementara waktu. Ibunya menggigil kedinginan. Mantelnya yang sudah tipis dan compang-camping tak mampu menahan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Hati Itachi seperti teriris. Perih sekali. Seandainya mereka masih kaya, tentu ini tidak jadi masalah besar. Tapi kini...

Ingin rasanya Itachi menjerit frustasi. 'Cobaan apalagi ini, Kami-sama!" jeritnya sedih. Tak adakah hal yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Tepat dengan pertanyaan terakhir, terdengar decitan mobil sport beriringan dari arah belakang. Setelah itu keluarlah sosok pemuda sebaya dengan Itachi yang luar biasa tampan dengan wajah angkuhnya. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan mengerling jijik pada Itachi dan keluarganya, sebelum melangkah pergi sambil menendang barang-barang lusuh milik Itachi dan meludah di depannya.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal, menahan amarah. "Cih, Namikaze," rutuknya dengan emosi yang amat sangat. Ia paling benci dengan marga itu, selain Sabaku, khususnya Kyuubi Namikaze. Orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya terutama saat kondisi keluarganya yang sedang terpuruk seperti ini.

Namikaze dari dulu memang sudah bermusuhan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka bersaing di setiap kesempatan. Tapi, selama ini Uchiha selalu unggul, meski para Namikaze terkenal senang bermain curang. Dan diantara para Namikaze, Kyuubilah yang terkenal paling licik, evil, dan bengis. Ia beberapa kali mencoba menyabotase mobil Obito dan Itachi, agar Uchiha group kalah tender. Karena itulah, Kyuubi berada di urutan pertama yang paling dibenci.

Setelah Kyuubi, keluar pula Sasori. Dia anak kedua keluarga Namikaze. Wajahnya memang terlihat sangat tampan, ramah, dan terpelajar. Tapi sifat kejam dan liciknya, sebelas dua belas dengan sang kakak. Jika, Kyuubi senang menyakiti Obito dan Itachi, nah kalau yang ini senang mengintimidasi karyawan-karyawan Uchiha group hingga banyak dari mereka yang berhenti karena tekanan mental.

Di belakang Sasori, ada Minato sang kepala keluarga Namikaze. Ia juga berjalan dengan pongah, menatap jijik para Uchiha seolah mereka kotoran di sepatunya. Dia itu dedemit tua yang sangat bengis. Dibalik senyum charmingnya, ia punya otak licik yang tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani menghalanginya. Konon, ia punya usaha gelap dan hobi bermain-main dengan cewek muda.

"Wah, siapa yang ku temui hari ini. Ku pikir Fugaku Uchiha yang terkenal itu? Tak tahunya hanya sampah." Katanya dengan seringai melecehkan di wajah tampannya. Ia melirik jijik dengan pakaian lusuh mantan rivalnya yang kini lusuh persis seperti gembel yang berada di pinggir jalan. 'Ah, mereka kan memang gembel,' pikirnya.

Matanya lalu menatap satu-satunya pemandangan menarik diantara gerombolan gembel itu, Mikoto Uchiha. Wanita yang paling cantik se-Konoha, meski sudah beranak tiga dan sudah besar-besar pula. Matanya berkilat senang. Ia mungkin punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan wanita cantik itu dengan memanfaatkan keadaan mereka yang terpuruk.

"Hai, Mikoto. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi lembut, untuk menyembunyikan kebusukannya.

Ketiga pria Uchiha itu refleks melindungi ibu mereka dari pandangan tidak senonoh milik Minato. Gigi mereka bergemeletuk, geram. "Sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini! Kami tidak ada urusan dengan anda." Kata Itachi dengan nada geram, meski masih sopan.

"Huh... ha ha ha... lucu sekali." Minato tertawa geli dengan sikap so gentlemen mereka. Tanpa sungkan, dia menyarangkan kakinya ke perut Sasuke, tulang kering Fugaku dan kepala Itachi hingga ketiganya bergelimpangan di jalan. Minato tertawa puas. "Sudah miskin masih saja sombong. Cuih..." Ia meludah di wajah Fugaku. Ia mencengkram rahang Fugaku kasar. "Kau membuatku muak. Sampah sepertimu harusnya dibuang ke tempat sampah."

"Uhukk..uhukkk..uhukk.. hentikan! Lepaskan suamiku Namikaze-san!" kata Mikoto dengan suara lirih, menahan rasa sakit. Ia berusaha tegar melindungi keluarganya, meski kondisi tubuhnya rapuh.

"Aah, Mikoto. Maaf, aku melupakanmu. Maafkan ketidak sopananku ini." kata Minato sama sekali tak berniat minta maaf.

Ia menghampiri Mikoto yang masih duduk di kursi dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Meski tangan nan halus itu kini jadi kasar, tapi tetap saja menguarkan aroma memabukkan untuk seorang laki-laki seperti Minato. Senyum mesum tersungging di bibirnya membuat Mikoto waspada dan segera menarik tangannya. Matanya mendelik tajam pada pria pirang di depannya.

Minato tertawa kecil, tak ambil pusing dengan penolakan wanita cantik di depannya. "Oh, kau selalu membuatku terpesona olehmu. Kau selalu tampil cantik dan menawan. Hamm, tapi..." Ujarnya mengabaikan erangan protes dari ketiga pria Uchiha yang mencoba bangkit dari tempat mereka bergelimpangan. "Kelihatannya kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" lanjutnya sok prihatin. "Aku tak keberatan membantumu?"

"Ayah..!" Panggil Kyuubi jengkel menghampiri sang ayah yang tak juga beranjak dari tadi, diikuti Sasori di belakang. "Untuk apa ayah mengurusi keluarga sampah seperti mereka." dengusnya jijik.

Ia menatap bengis pada Itachi yang selama ini selalu unggul di atasnya di segala bidang. Selama ada Itachi, Kyuubi selalu jadi no 2 dari SD sampai kuliah. Bahkan soal asmara pun ia selalu di no 2. Para gadis lebih senang dengan putra kedua Fugaku itu daripada Kyuubi. Karena itu, ia senang melihat wajah Itachi dengan bajunya yang lusuh. Itu rasanya setimpal dengan sakit hatinya selama ini.

"Hmm..., kelihatannya ada yang butuh pertolongan ayah kita, Kyuu? Karena itu, para gelandangan ini mau repot-repot menarik perhatian ayah." Kata Sasori dengan ekspresi malas. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menaburkan uang beberapa lembar ke tubuh mereka dengan tatapan menghina. "Ambil itu! Ku rasa itu cukup untuk mengganjal perut kalian yang kelaparan. Dan segera enyah dari hadapan kami! Gembell!" Ejeknya.

"Ha ha ha... Kau benar Saso. Ku rasa itu masih kurang. Lihat ekpresi memelas mereka!" Kyuubi tertawa bangga di atas penderitaan para Uchiha itu. "Yah, karena aku ini orang yang baik hati. Ku rasa tak ada salahnya jika ku tambahkan sedikit." kata Kyuubi yang ikut melemparkan uang pada para Uchiha, tapi bukan di jalanan seperti Sasori, melainkan di selokan. "Karena kau sampah, jadi ambil saja uang itu di tempat sampah."

"Kau..!" geram Sasuke. Harga dirinya terluka saat ini. Mereka memang miskin dan mereka memang sangat membutuhkan uang, tapi mereka bukan pengemis. Meski terjatuh sekalipun, mereka tetap punya harga diri.

Tepat saat itu muncullah anggota terakhir keluarga Namikze, si bungsu Namikaze. Satu-satunya cewek terlahir di keluarga iblis licik itu. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah angkuh dan dramatis berkat mantel warna hitam dengan beberapa rumbai bulu di pergelangan tangan dan garis lehernya.

Wajahnya terlihat tenang, sama sekali tak menunjukkan apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis belia itu. Tapi para Uchiha bisa melihat kekejaman dan kelicikan yang tersembunyi dibalik wajah cantiknya yang seperti purnama. Ia sanggup berbuat yang jauh lebih keji dibandingkan dengan kakak-kakak dan ayahnya sekaligus. Konon menurut rumor, dia itu otak dibalik kejayaan keluarga Namikaze. Dialah, Namikaze Naruto.

Sama seperti keluarganya yang lain, dia pun melirik sekilas keluarga Uchiha yang duduk bersimpuh di jalanan dengan pakaian lusuh. Safirnya yang indah, menatap mereka dingin sedingin es di kutub utara. 'Yah, setidaknya dia tidak melirik kami dengan tatapan jijik.' Pikir Itachi mencari sisi baiknya.

"Kalian sedang apa? Ayo, cepat! Nanti kita terlambat." Kata Naruto ringan, tapi efeknya cukup besar. Kedua kakak dan ayahnya yang sangar itu, menuruti perkataan si bungsu, satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga Namikaze.

"Ya." balas kakaknya kompak. Mereka pun meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha, masuk ke dalam kafe, setelah memuaskan diri menendang tubuh ketiga Uchiha itu. Mikoto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menangis sedih. Tubuh ringkihnya sama sekali tak membantu banyak, mengurangi derita anggota keluarganya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya yang menyuruh kakak dan ayahnya masuk, Naruto justru memilih diam berdiri di tempat. Ia sibuk memandang para Uchiha sekeluarga yang mengerang kesakitan akibat luka-luka yang mereka derita. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang putri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, DOBE?" ejek Sasuke. Ia benci dilecehkan, tapi lebih benci lagi jika dikasihani. Ia tak butuh belas kasihan atau pun tatapan iba terutama dari anggota klan Namikaze.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau kau mengira kami menderita, kau salah besar. Kami bahagia saat ini." kata Sasuke sarkastik. "Kami tak butuh belas kasihan dari iblis sepertimu." Ejeknya lagi. Ia meraup uang yang bertebaran di jalan dan melemparkannya balik ke tubuh Naruto. "Dan kami tidak butuh uang kalian."

Naruto tak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, melainkan tindakan. Ia menendang tulang kering, perut, dan punggung Sasuke, menambah luka di tubuh Sasuke, hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan kembali. "Kau itu banyak omong, TEME." Katanya tersenyum puas, melihat musuhnya mengaduh kesakitan. Ia tak terima ada orang yang berani melecehkan anggota keluarganya terlebih oleh keluarga pecundang macam Uchiha itu.

Ia lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan mereka. Tapi, baru tiga langkah, ia kembali berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia kembali menghampiri para Uchiha itu dan duduk bersimpuh tepat di depan sang Nyonya Uchiha yang sedang duduk, ditopang oleh sang suami.

Ia melepas mantel bulunya yang berharga selangit dan menyampirkannya pada sang nyonya Uchiha. "Hari ini udara sangat dingin, Nyonya." kata Naruto lembut dan sopan. Dia tidak perduli dengan pria-pria Uchiha itu, tapi ia perduli dengan Mikoto. Ia seperti melihat bayangan ibunya pada diri Mikoto. 'Ka san...' pikirnya dalam hati sedih. "Anda bisa sakit jika mengenakan mantel setipis itu." katanya lagi sebelum pamitan.

Para Uchiha hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan mulut ternganga seperti orang bodoh. Mereka hanya bisa tercengang hingga lupa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pemberiannya. Mereka tak habis pikir apa sih yang ada di otak gadis itu. Kenapa ia memberikan mantelnya dengan Cuma-Cuma? Meski demikian, Mikoto tak menampik pemberian Naruto. Dia memang merasa sangat kedinginan dan mantel hangat Naruto jelas sangat membantu.

...*****...

Pertemuan terakhir Naruto dengan para Uchiha itu menggangu pikirannya. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia bahkan tak bisa menikmati makanan lezat yang terhidang di meja. Bayangan wajah tirus, kesedihan, dan senyum kering Mikoto terus membayangi di tiap-tiap mimpinya. Ekpresi Mikoto yang menahan sakit menimbulkan rasa iba dan gelisah dalam dirinya, membuat hidup Naruto tak tenang.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." Katanya dengan nada kesal. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Naruto keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan ke ruangan khusus tempat para bodyguard kepercayaa keluarga Namikaze. "Kabuto." Panggilnya pada pria berambut kelabu yang sedang duduk, bermain-main dengan laptopnya.

"Ya?" jawab Kabuto masih tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki keluarga Sabaku dan kaitannya dengan Uchiha. Aku ingin hari ini berkas itu sudah sampai di mejaku."

Kabuto menoleh, menatap sang majikan. 'Serius, nih? Tumben..' pikirnya heran. Ia heran melihat sang nona memperlihatkan kepeduliannya pada dua keluarga itu. "Anda yakin?"

"Ya. Kalau perlu ajak Shika dan Neji bersamamu."

" _It is OK_. Tapi untuk apa, Nona?"

"Aku mencemaskan pergerakan klan Sabaku akhir-akhir ini. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan membahayakan keluarga kita."

Kabuto manggut-manggut paham. "Baiklah. Anda akan mendapatkan semua informasi mereka lengkap di meja anda sebelum matahari terbit." Jawab Kabuto memberi garansi kalau ia akan bekerja cepat.

"Terima kasih, nii-chan." Kata Naruto memberi hadiah sebuah senyuman untuk Kabuto, kakak angkatnya yang sangat disayangi Naruto.

"Sama-sama, Dhik." Katanya dengan senyum simpul. Ia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk Naruto-adik-kesayangannya. Dialah yang telah membantu Kabuto dan ayah angkatnya dari jurang kemiskinan dan keputus asaan dulu kala.

"Kakashi dan kau, Asuma, ikut aku." Kata Naruto memberi perintah lain lagi pada dua pengawalnya yang tersisa. Keduanya segera bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Kakashi menyelipkan pistol kesayangannya di balik bajunya, sedangkan Asuma menyiapkan belatinya yang ia buat khusus. Mereka bersiap untuk melakukan pengawalan untuk putri kesayangan Kushina-sama yang mereka hormati.

Bersama Kakashi dan Asuma, Naruto mengubek-ubek seluruh isi kota Konoha, mencari tempat tinggal para Uchiha yang sudah dengan lancang mengganggu istirahatnya. Ia berhenti di gang sempit di daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat tinggal sementara para Uchiha itu.

Naruto turun dari mobil diiringi Kakashi, sedangkan Asuma tetap di dalam mobil. Naruto berjalan tanpa sungkan di jalan setapak yang kotor oleh sampah bercampur dengan air comberan. Jubahnya yang berwarna hitam berkibar seperti bendera, memberi efek dramatis untuk kedatangannya. Ia memberi isyarat dengan dagu pada Kakashi untuk membuka pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?" teriak seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan. "Chi, buka pintunya. Sepertinya ada tamu."

Seseorang membuka pintu gubuk reot yang dibangun dari kardus-kardus dan kain rombeng menjadi rumah darurat. Wajahnya terkejut sebelum mendesis tak suka melihat orang yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Kakashi mendelik jengkel, memperlihatkan aura intimidasi pada Itachi yang sudah bicara lancang. Tapi, Naruto menahannya. Naruto berkata dengan tenang, "Biarkan aku masuk baru ku beri tahu maksud kedatanganku."

"Hn." Gumamnya malas, tapi ia tetap memberi jalan untuk Naruto dan Kakashi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto duduk di lantai beralaskan kardus yang sudah kumal di depan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Ia sama sekali tak risih harus di tempat yang jauh dari standar keluarganya di rumah. Ia nyaman-nyaman saja, menghiraukan baju mahalnya yang pastinya kotor dan butuh perawatan intensif.

Lain halnya dengan Kakashi. Kakashi memilih berdiri, meski kepalanya menyentuh atap rumah, daripada duduk di tempat kotor macam itu. Itu melukai harga dirinya sebagai pria bujangan paling dicari di Konoha. Bibirnya mengerut jijik melihat keterpurukan keluarga Uchiha yang sampai sedalam itu.

Mikoto dengan ramah menyuguhkan segelas air putih di gelas plastik yang sudah bopeng di sana-sini karena sering dipakai. Lagi-lagi, Naruto tanpa sungkan meneguknya hingga airnya habis. Ia tersenyum ramah, dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih banyak untuk suguhannya," dengan sopan.

"Sama-sama." balas Mikoto tak kalah sopan. "Ada perlu apa, nona kemari?"

"Aku menawarkan bisnis pada kalian."

Bukannya merasa tersanjung lalu berterima kasih pada Naruto, Sasuke justru merasa terhina. Ia merasa gadis cantik yang sedang bertamu di rumahnya sedang mengejeknya. "Jangan main-main, Dobe! Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengikuti permainanmu."

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda, Teme? Aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku ini sangat sibuk, tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main, terlebih dengan orang sepertimu." Balas Naruto tak kalah sinisnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang sempat terpancing.

"Dan sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Kami tak butuh uangmu atau belas kasihanmu."

"Ooh, tak perlu khawatir. Aku melakukannya bukan karena kasihan, tapi ini murni bisnis."

"Bisnis seperti apa? Kalau kau meminta kami jadi kacungmu, maaf saja kami tak sudi." Kata Itachi mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Tenang, ini juga bukan seperti itu. Aku akan jadi orang paling bodoh sedunia kalau menyia-nyiakan orang-orang macam kalian." Naruto tidak berkata bohong. Ia mengetahui kehebatan para Uchiha itu dalam berbisnis. Mereka hanya kelewat baik saja hingga akhirnya terpeleset oleh orang-orang munafik yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga itu.

"Aku akan membantumu mengambil hak milik kalian, Uchiha group." Tawar Naruto yang dihadiahi naiknya alis para Uchiha dan wajah-wajah skeptis tak percaya mereka.

"Dengan imbalan?" tanya Fugaku ingin tahu imbalan seperti apa yang diinginkan si bungsu Namikaze itu.

"Singkirkan keluarga Sabaku dari jalan kami."

"Itu sama saja dengan menjadikan kami bawahan kalian." Kata Sasuke masih tak terima.

"Terserah bagaimana kalian mengartikannya. Itu tawaranku. Kalian bisa memikirkannya. Ku beri kalian waktu seminggu." Kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Ia pamitan dengan sopan.

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukannya untuk kami?" tanya Itachi sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya.

"Menurutku bersaing dengan Uchiha jauh lebih baik dari pada Sabaku. Setidaknya kalian tidak licik seperti mereka yang gemar memanipulasi."

"Sama dengan keluargamu." Sindir Sasuke.

"Kami memang licik, tapi kami tak memalsukan dokumen bisnis seperti mereka atau menyusupkan mata-mata mereka. Kami hanya menebar psy war yang mungkin agak kasar. Kalian bukan korban pertama mereka ku rasa."

"Kau bisa memberi kesempatan pada keluarga lain seperti keluarga Shimura atau keluarga Senju. Kenapa kau memilih kami?" kejar Itachi masih ingin mengorek motif utama gadis itu menawarkan rencana bisnis yang jauh lebih menguntungkan Uchiha daripada Namikaze.

"Kau itu keras kepala ya? Kenapa kau tak terima saja bantuanku ini, daripada mengendus-endus seperti anjing pelacak?" gerutu Naruto jengkel.

Itachi angkat bahu. "Pengalaman mengajarkan kami untuk tidak langsung mempercayai seseorang 100% terutama jika bantuan itu datang dari orang yang jelas-jelas memusuhi kami selama ini."

"Ha ha ha.. Kau cerdas, cerdas sekali. Sayang terlambat. Kalau kau secerdas ini dari dulu, keluargamu tak perlu mengalami musibah seperti ini."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Katakan apa sebenarnya motif utamamu! Itu akan jadi pertimbangan kami yang utama."

'Itu karena dia!' Tapi, tentu saja jawaban itu hanya ada dalam hatinya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakannya, karena itu hanya akan melukai imagenya yang sudah lama dibangunnya. 'Dalam bisnis, tidak boleh ada perasaan dan emosi yang main.' Itu Prinsip yang dipegang teguh oleh Naruto. Meski demikian, tak urung Naruto tetap saja melirik Mikoto.

"Ku katakan sekali lagi. Ini murni bisnis."

"Oh, ya. Itu terdengar kurang meyakinkan?" sindir Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum bisnis, hanya menarik bibirnya sedikit ke atas. "Penilaianku pada kalian masih sama, bahwa insting kalian dalam dunia bisnis sangat bagus. Apakah kemiskinan ini sudah menumpulkan kemampuan kalian?" sindirnya.

"Itu..." Sasuke berniat protes lagi, tapi dipotong oleh ayahnya.

"Baiklah kami terima tawaran anda."

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menahan nafasnya sejak tadi, demi menunggu jawaban para Uchiha. Gestur tubuhnya lebih rileks, tidak sekaku sebelum Fugaku menerima tawarannya. Senyum kelegaan terpampang di bibirnya. "Terima kasih. Senang bisa berbisnis dengan anda. Besok, aku akan ke sini lagi. Akan ku bawa berkas-berkasnya dan orang yang bisa membantu kalian mendapatkan Uchiha group. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam." kata Naruto sambil pamitan pulang.

"Nona anda yakin dengan semua ini?" tanya Kakashi dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa anda mau menolong mereka? Mereka itu musuh utama keluarga Nona."

"Aku tahu, Kakashi."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menyesalinya. Tapi, aku akan lebih menyesal lagi jika membiarkan mereka jatuh ke jurang keputus asaan. Itu membuatku teringat pada keluarga kita dulu. Aku benci mengingatnya."

"Nona..." Desah Kakashi dengan wajah iba. Ia mengerti maksud Nona-nya. Mungkin melihat perjuangan keluarga Uchiha dalam mengatasi kemiskinan yang menghimpit, membuat luka lama itu kembali terbuka. Bukankah dulu keluarga Namikaze pun pernah berada di posisi seperti Uchiha itu juga?

Kakashi ingat. Dulu Namikaze pun sempat hancur. Mereka menderita kelaparan, kedinginan, dan kemiskinan. Berkat dorongan moril Kushina-sama sebagai nyonya-lah, keluarga itu bisa kembali bangkit dan jaya lagi seperti semula. Tapi, sayang. Setelah keluarga Namikaze kembali kaya, Kushina-sama justru meninggal tanpa pernah menikmati kekayaan mereka.

Mungkin Nona melihat sosok Kushina dalam sosok Mikoto. Dan secara tak langsung itu membuat nona-nya selalu dilanda gelisah. Karena itu, nona mengambil keputusan besar, mengabaikan segala resiko untuk menolong keluarga Uchiha dengan dalih yang mengada-ada.

Sepeninggal Naruto, keluarga Uchiha masih sibuk berbincang-bincang, baca rapat keluarga. Mereka mendiskusikan tawaran nan murah hati Naruto, putri bungsu musuh besar mereka. Meski masih mencurigai niat baiknya —Pasti ada udang dibalik batu— , mereka tetap menerima tawarannya. Mungkin ini jadi satu-satunya jalan untuk merebut kembali Uchiha Group dari tangan klan Sabaku.

...*****...

Berkat bantuan Naruto, Uchiha group kembali jatuh ke tangan yang sah. Keluarga Sabaku yang terbukti telah melakukan kecurangan dan penipuan kini diharuskan mendekam ke dalam penjara. Itachi dan sekelurga kembali menempati rumah mereka di perumahan elit, tapi asri di pinggiran kota Konoha. Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya yang terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan.

Kembalinya Obito bersama istri barunya melengkapi kebahagiaan para Uchiha. Ternyata ia berhasil selamat dalam kecelakaan maut itu. Ia ditolong oleh keluarga Rin. Tapi, karena kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah dan ia sempat mengalami amnesia sementara, ia pun tak bisa kembali pulang.

Mikoto bersedia melakukan operasi setelah menerima kabar baik tentang Obito. Ia ingin tetap sehat agar bisa menggendong cucu pertama mereka nanti. Setelah melakukan serangkaian pengobatan dan operasi, sekarang Mikoto sudah kembali sehat seperti sedia kala.

Kebahagiaan yang datang beruntun itu, membuat keluarga itu tak putus-putusnya bersyukur pada Kami-sama yang masih bermurah hati pada mereka. Karena itulah, mereka mengadakan syukuran besar-besaran mengundang orang-orang miskin yang dulu pernah jadi tetangga dan teman saat mereka jatuh miskin.

Hubungan Namikaze dan Uchiha masih seperti dulu, tidak berubah. Mereka masih tetap bersaing dan bermusuhan. Ah bukan, permusuhan keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha semakin sengit. Kyuubi, Sasori, dan Minato kian gencar melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk menjatuhkan para Uchiha terkhusus Itachi. Entah kenapa, mata mereka selalu berkilat dengan tatapan buas dan ingin membunuh tiap kali nama Itachi disebut.

Itachi sendiri tak ambil pusing. Ia menikmati persaingan itu. Dan ia selalu meminta pada sang ayah untuk terus ditempatkan sebagai eksekutor proyek, untuk membujuk para klien dan investor daripada disuruh duduk di belakang kursi direktur. Kenapa? Karena dengan terjun di lapangan, ia bisa melihat paras cantik pujaan hatinya yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Siapakah dia? Reader bisa menebaknya sendiri. Cluenya Ai kasih satu. Ini ada hubungannya dengan sikap para pria Namikaze yang benci setengah mati pada Itachi.

Dan cerita ini pun diakhiri dengan...

 **THE END**

Maaf jika ceritanya lagi-lagi gantung. Ai mengikuti genre utamanya kok yakni hurt/comfort dan Family. Jadi Ai minimalisir genre lainnya, hanya sekedar pemanis cerita saja. Sampai ketemu lagi di fic Ai yang lain. Terakhir jangan lupa mohon reviewnya, please.

 **Omake**

"Kenapa sih kau terus saja mengejar makhluk dingin itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Ia tak rela memiliki kakak ipar berdarah dingin itu.

"Dia tidak dingin, Sas." Bela Itachi.

"Ya, ya, ya dan neraka baru saja membeku seperti es di kutub utara. Jangan bercanda! Tidak dingin apanya? Semua orang juga tahu, kalau dia itu sangat dingin dan tak punya emosi. Ia tak tersentuh oleh apapun bahkan pada bayi mungil nan menggemaskan seperti malaikat. Ia bahkan tak pernah merona sekalipun."

Itachi tersenyum geli, mendengarkan ungkapan adiknya yang berapi-api. Sasuke yang irit kata jadi terlihat emosional dan boros kalimat jika sudah membicarakan putri bungsu keluarga Namikaze. "Kalau dia sedingin itu, ia tak mungkin mau membantu keluarga kita. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, kita jauh lebih diuntungkan dengan tawaran itu."

Sasuke merenung, menatap langit. "Aku sampai sekarang masih tak mengerti. Apa sebenarnya tujuannya? Balas budi macam apa yang ia inginkan?" menurut Sasuke, itu salah satu teki-teki rumit yang tak terjawab hingga kini.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi aku bisa menebak."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Itu ada hubungannya dengan Ka San."

"Ka san?"

"Ehem." Itachi menganggukkan kepala. "Ku dengar, ia sangat mencintai ibunya dan juga keluarganya. Mungkin ia melihat sosok ibunya pada diri Ka San, karena itu ia merasa iba dan mau menolong kita."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. "Itu terdengar bukan Namikaze sekali."

"hi hi hi..." Itachi tertawa kecil. "Bahkan dalam diri orang jahat pun ada kebaikan meski hanya sebiji atom. Seperti itulah Naruto Namikaze. Dibalik sifat dingin, angkuh, dan bengisnya, tersimpan rasa cinta yang amat besar untuk keluarganya. Salah satu sifat yang sulit dicari pada diri gadis-gadis." Wajahnya melembut, membayangkan paras Naruto.

"Oh," gumam Sasuke. "Sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu, kenapa kau jatuh cinta padanya."

 **END OMAKE**


End file.
